


the mirror's first reflection

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: [Based on BFCentral's The False Mirror]There was a child at the fountain, with a head full of red hair. His tiny body was bent towards the fountain as he peered inside it."You know, you'll fall if you keep doing that. Though if that was your intention, I won't stop you."
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	the mirror's first reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/gifts), [Yazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/gifts).



> This work is based on the Tsukumo AU by BFCentral [The False Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285518/chapters/48087895). It's not canon or anything. 
> 
> I just thought it'd be a fun gift for the two friends of mine ;)

_Some years before._

  
  


Ryo often prided himself for rarely getting sick. Even the burnouts from his college days weren’t enough to make him bedridden, much less the heavy workload his family insisted on giving him as a fresh ‘intern’ at his own company as training.

That’s why it came to a surprise even to him when one day he woke up and found himself lying on the bed that it’s not his own. If it weren’t for the strong medicine smell around him, Ryo would have thought he had too much to drink and roped in some poor fool to sleep with him for the night.

It happened before; it could happen again.

Instead, he saw the sour expression of his brother who immediately got up from his chair the moment he saw Ryo awake. Not in the ‘I’m relieved you’re okay’ kind of way either; more like ‘Good, I can finally go now’ judging from the way he took his jacket from the chair and shrugged it on.

“You collapsed at work,” his brother said. The way he said the words felt like an accusation, like Ryo did something wrong. “Something about malnutrition and stress, which personally, I find it hard to believe.”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” Ryo replied dryly, his voice still hoarse from disuse.

He was met with a scoff and an eye roll. “You’re supposed to stay for another night before you’re free to go. Father already asked me to settle the bills for you, which you can expect to be taken out of your salary at the end of the month.”

Considering Ryo barely makes any as an intern, Ryo struggled to keep his expression blank. “Okay,” he gritted out.

His brother smirked at him. “You know, it’s not too late for you to grovel back to father for forgiveness. Preferably on your knees, of course. Living on your own, with no support from the family - must be hard, isn’t it, Ryo?”

“I find it rather freeing,” Ryo answered lightly, “You start to appreciate how cheap cup noodles are. But enough of that. If you’re here to lecture me, you might as well leave. I’m taking enough of your time, aren’t I, Mr. Big Shot CEO? I’d rather not have all my pay taken if I’m forced to stay longer. Looking at your face makes my stress levels skyrocket.”

“Whatever,” his brother glowered, “Every day I’m reminded why you’re a disappointment to the family.”

Ryo waited until his brother was out of sight before he collapsed back onto his pillows. He lifted his hand and finally noticed the IV drip attached to it. Oh geez. He must be in worse shape than he thought. Ryo wasn’t even sure what pushed him over the edge. He usually had tougher resilience than this.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Ryo decided he had enough.

“It’s not as if I’m dying,” Ryo grumbled as he pushed himself off the bed and slipped into the slippers waiting for him. “Father always boasted that his friend owned one of the best hospitals there is. Let’s see if that’s true.”

He slipped out from his room and walked down the hallway. The hospital wasn’t packed with people like he anticipated. In fact, it was pretty peaceful, with the staff being pretty much the only people he saw as he went down to the lobby towards the garden, taking the IV drip with him. 

The stone pathway that led up to the garden was lined up with flower bushes and it ended with a fairly large open space. The garden was tastefully decorated with statues and vine covered archways and Ryo spied a fountain placed in the middle with it, encircled by another walkway which branched off to other parts of the place.

Like the hallways he passed before getting here, there weren’t many people in the garden either. Ryo thought it probably had something to do with the time of the day - it was nearing evening and most patients would have probably retired back to their rooms and the clinics would probably be closing too.

He approached the fountain quietly and almost immediately caught sight of someone else sitting by the edge of it. It was a boy with a head full of red hair, probably no older than a middle school student. His tiny body was bent towards the fountain as he peered inside it, seemingly unaware of Ryo’s presence.

“You know, if you keep doing that, you’ll fall,” Ryo remarked in an airy tone, “Unless of course, that’s your intention. Then, I won’t stop you.”

The boy let out a surprised squeak upon hearing his voice, head turning towards him as he gave Ryo a wide-eyed look. Ryo could see the tube attached under his nose - a nasal cannula which Ryo knew was usually used to help someone breathe. The tube wasn’t attached to anything and the fact that the kid was freely walking around -

“Are you sure you’ll be alright walking around like this?” Ryo asked, “What’s with this going on?” He pointed to his own nose to refer to the tube.

“I’m not dying,” the boy bit back before shrinking, as if surprised by his own words. 

The words took Ryo by surprise too, but the look of surprise was soon replaced with an amused smirk. “Neither am I. I guess we have something in common, kid.” He sighed. “Still, you’ll fall if you keep doing that. Why don’t we sit together instead? I could use the company.”

The boy blinked at him, unsure.

“My name is Tsukumo Ryo. You can call me Ryo if you want.”

“...I’m Nanase Riku,” said the boy at last.

Ryo offered him what he hoped to be a friendly smile. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Riku-kun.”

They sat on the bench by the fountain without exchanging any other words for a few minutes. Ryo personally didn’t mind the silence - sitting with the boy had been a whim, anyway, and now he’s glad he’s not forced to make a conversation when Riku himself still seemed a little wary to really talk to him. He watched Riku fish out a phone from his pants pocket, his face lit up by the screen as it glowed to life.

Ryo caught sight of Riku’s wallpaper - he was holding hands with another boy, grinning from ear to ear into the camera. The boy next to him wasn’t looking at the camera; instead, he was looking at Riku with a fond expression on his face. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” Ryo teased.

Riku immediately colored. “N-no! That’s Tenn-nii. He’s my twin brother.”

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry for misunderstanding.”

“I-It’s fine…”

Riku turned back to his phone, looking at the wallpaper intently. For someone who claimed to be looking at his brother, there was a complicated expression on Riku’s face, which seemed odd and off-putting on a face as young as his.

“Is your brother here?” he asked.

Riku shook his head. “No. He’s…” He bit his lip. “He’s not,” he said at last, taking way longer than normal to only give such a simple answer.

“I see.” Ryo put his arms behind his head. “Mine was. He didn’t stay long, though. He only stayed long enough to scold me, so I guess it would have been better if he didn’t come at all.”

Riku looked at him. “Do you and your brother...not get along, Ryo-san?”

“We used to,” Ryo replied, “But as we grew up...well, Riku-kun, adults are strange. They start having strange ideals and expectations and think others should share them. My brother and I don’t think alike. Now, we barely talk.” He shrugged. “It happens.”

“I-I see,” Riku answered, though Ryo was sure that he barely understood half of what he said. The boy looked at his phone again, that complicated expression returning to his face. 

“You and your Tenn-nii look like you get along,” Ryo observed.

Riku’s fingers twitched and he bit his bottom lip again. “We...used to.”

He didn’t say anything after that. Ryo didn’t feel the need to push him. He did, however, find Riku’s words to be intriguing.

“I guess we have that in common.” Ryo chuckled. “We have quite a few things in common, don’t we?”

Riku looked at him, a little startled by what he said. After considering it, he finally gave him a tiny smile. “I guess we do, Ryo-san.”

They lapsed back into silence again. Above them, the sky was slowly darkening and the air was growing cool. Soon, Ryo’s pretty sure a nurse would come running up to them to urge them to return to their rooms.

“Tenn-nii and I…” Riku spoke quietly beside him, hesitation still present in his voice, “We didn’t have a fight or anything. He just...left me one day. Without an explanation.”

“Not even one?”

“...” Riku ducked his head, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. “He went with that man...to become an idol. Or something. I don’t know.”

Heh. How interesting.

“Do you like idols, Riku-kun?” Ryo asked casually.

“...Not really,” Riku admitted, “I...I don’t know. My brother left his family to become one so I...I don’t know if I have good feelings for them.”

That was another feeling Ryo understood too well. After all -

He had been betrayed by idols time and time again. 

First, when he was a child by the person he thought he admired.

Second, recently, by the person he had considered as his first love.

“I hate idols, Riku-kun,” Ryo said, “I hate them with fiery passion. They’re nothing but liars, the lot of them. The world would be a better place without them.”

Riku blinked at him, taken aback by his outburst. “I…” He looked down. “Tenn-nii...he’s not like that.”

Ryo gave him a sympathetic look. “Perhaps he’s not. I hope whoever it was he went with won’t turn him into one.”

The mention of that person made Riku flinch and there was a new expression on his face.

Resentment.

Ryo found himself smiling. What an interesting child. 

“Riku-kun!”

As if on cue, a nurse came running towards them, looking frantic. “There you are! You shouldn’t be out in the cold like this. Come on. Let us get you back to your room.” She turned to Ryo, looking surprised to see him. “O-oh! Tsukumo-san, was it? You should also probably go back to your room soon, sir. You don’t want your fever to start up again.”

“I will! I just need some fresh air,” Ryo said cheerfully, before turning to Riku, “You should go. Young boys like you should be healthy as often as you can.” He made a shoo-ing motion. “Come on. Go, go.”

“Okay.”

Riku got up from the bench, taking the nurse’s hand as he prepared to leave. Just before he did, however -

“Riku-kun?”

Riku turned back to Ryo, tilting his head. “Yes, Ryo-san?”

Ryo smiled at him pleasantly.

“I hope we’ll see each other again someday.”

_Present day._

Riku’s kisses taste like wine. Sweet. Intoxicating.

“Someone’s been drinking,” Ryo murmurs against Riku’s lips, “Naughty boy. And so close to your concert too.”

Riku giggles, licking Ryo’s bottom lip playfully as he wraps his arms around his neck. “I’m just celebrating, that’s all.”

“Mm? For what?”

“Don’t be coy, Ryo-san,” Riku says with an adorable pout, “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t know, Riku-kun. You’ll have to tell me. My memory is failing me. Or perhaps.” His grip on Riku’s bare hips tightens. “You’re just being extremely distracting.”

Riku grins wickedly at him, grinding against him on the sofa. “Maybe,” he agrees, “But alright, I’ll tell you.”

He kisses the corner of Ryo’s lips before he speaks.

“To celebrate TRIGGER’s downfall.”

“Hm, that is a good reason to celebrate,” Ryo hums, “I’ll indulge you for the night.”

“Ryo-san, you say that, but you indulge me every night,” Riku says playfully, fluttering his eyelashes.

“That’s because you’re irresistible, my little duckling. Although you’re no longer a duckling, I suppose.” He looks at Riku, marvelling at him. “You’re now a beautiful black swan.”

Riku smiles, all teeth, pleased at the compliment.

As Ryo pushes Riku down to the sofa before hovering over him, he cocks his head to the side, as if thinking about something.

“You know,” he says, “I can’t get rid of this feeling that we’ve met somewhere before, Riku-kun. I wonder why that is.”

Riku hooks his legs around Ryo’s waist to bring him closer.

“I wonder,” he says with a knowing smile, before he reaches up to pull Ryo into a kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
